Ayano Aishi/Galería
Ilustraciones AyanoOficialPage.png|Ilustración de Yan-chan vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoBloodyOficialPage.png|Ilustración de Yan-chan vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoOficialPage2.png|Segunda ilustración de Yan-chan vista en la página oficial del juego AyanoBloodyOficialPage2.png|Segunda ilustración de Yan-chan vista en la página oficial del juego yankun.png|Ilustración de Yan-kun vista en la página oficial del juego yankunyan.png|Ilustración de Yan-kun vista en la página oficial del juego Diseño Yandere game player character no buttons ver by aea-d7f7xis.jpg|Diseño original de Yandere-chan por YandereDev Estilos de peinado 2D.png|Estilos de peinados de Yandere-chan hechos por Aeadev 2dkUS.jpg|Posible diseño del inventario en el juego final Modelos yandere_simulator__yandere_by_druelbozo-d9xgkh3.png|Modelo del peinado original de Yandere-chan yandere_simulator__raincoat_by_druelbozo-da3poek.png|Imagen creada por Druelbozo para mostrar el impermeable 2cgXP.png|Modelo de Yandere-chan con el nuevo peinado y uniforme, de perfil y de frente 2cgXM.png|Modelo de Yandere-chan con el nuevo uniforme y peinado 2cgXN.png|Ilustración 3D de Yandere-chan con el uniforme diseñado por YandereDev yandere_simulator__uniform_variants_by_druelbozo-da462j8.png|Variantes del uniforme nuevo probadas en Yandere-chan. No serán usadas, solo fueron creadas por diversión yandere_commission___axe_by_druelbozo-da4zjjw.png|Yandere-chan con el impermeable y un hacha diseñados por Druelbozo 2c6ky.png|Yandere-chan usando un delantal Avatar Student_17_2.png|Primer Avatar Yandere-chan_15Nov_Portrait.png|Segundo Avatar Student_323.png|Tercer avatar (Actualización 21 de Febrero 2016) Ayano Aishi4th.png|Cuarto Avatar (Actualización 1 de Abril 2016) Apariciones 2015-12-14 (1).png|Aparición sentada en "E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 1 & 2" Archivo:Lol-0.png|Aparición después de pulsar SNAP en el "E-mails, Volunteers, and Progress Part 2" Imagen5.png|Aparición en "I Want my Senpai Back" Senpaiyyande.png|Abrazando a Senpai en el video Yan4.png|Yandere-chan en It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Murder" OOOOOH SHIT.png|Yandere-chan besando a Senpai en "Promo Concept" SenpaiMask.jpeg|Senpai quitando una máscara del Club de Drama del rostro de Yandere-chan en "Clubs Benefits in Yandere Simulator" Mentor.png|Aparición de Yandere-chan y Agent 47 en "Let's Examine Hitman" Ilustración por Bekavujic YanRaisingStrength.png|Yandere-chan en "Raising the Strength Stat" Indestructible1.png|Yandere-chan con Rival-chan en "Indestructible Rival" Yandere-chan_Tirando_Agua.png|Yandere-chan tirándole una cubeta de agua a Kokona Haruka en "Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator" Yandere-chan_Tirando_Sangre.png|Yandere-chan tirándole una cubeta con sangre a Kokona en en mismo video YanEntierro.png|Yandere-chan con un gato en "Jully Progress Report" Indestructive2.png|Yandere-chan en "Indestructible Rival 2" YanRivalDSanity.png|Yandere-chan frente a la Rival Delincuente en "How Sanity Affects Murder in Yandere Simulator" Ayano super smash.png|Yandere-chan en in Super Smash Bros for WiiU!. Ayano Cupido.png|Yandere-chan en Matchmaking is Coming Soon y Matchmaking in Yandere Simulator. Ayano What.png|Yandere-chan en What's Next for Yandere Simulator?. Ayano Early.png|Yandere-chan en Early November Progress Update Ayano playa.png|Yandere-chan en New Gameplay Mode in Yandere Simulator: "Mission Mode" Ayano playa 2.png|Yandere-chan en el mismo vídeo. Ayano playa 3.jpg|Yandere-chan en el mismo vídeo. Ayano playa 4.png|Yandere-chan en Osana Progress Report and Mission Mode Update. Ayano y Osana.png|Yandere-chan junto a Osana revuelta en el mismo vídeo. Yan-chan y senpai en video.png|Yandere-chan y Senpai en You're A Mean One, Yandere-chan Yan-chan y senpai en video 2.png|Yandere-chan y Senpai en el mismo video. Yan-chan and Osana Happy Año.png|Yandere-chan junto a Osana Najimi y el brazo de una estudiante en January Osana Progress Report - Part 1 Yan-chanbideoh.png|Yandere-chan en What's Taking So Long?! Part 1: The Problems. Trajes Yan-chan(original).png|Yandere-chan con la apariencia de su diseño original YanEjer.png|Yandere-chan con el uniforme de deportes YanBañ.png|Yandere con el traje de natación YanDes.png|Yandere-chan desnuda Yandereconfaldalarga.png|Yandere-chan con falda larga oie zy ez zolo pinturah roja y zy tambien pinte con el peloh.png|Yandere-chan con el traje de el club de artes manchado con sangre ayanoimpermeable.png|Yandere-chan con el impermeable Categoría:Galería